


i just wanna taste it

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, F/M, Falling In Love, Harry Styles - Freeform, Just Sex, No Plot/Plotless, No Pregnancy, Orgasm, POV Rey (Star Wars), Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, ben is so sexual eating fruit, that music video inspired this, watermelon sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: Rey goes to the beach with her friends and Ben, who's usually very quiet, eats his watermelon in a very suggestive way that makes Rey all flustered. You know what's going to happen next.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 314





	i just wanna taste it

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this one-shot of pure adulterated smut that was inspired by "Watermelon Sugar" by the amazing Harry Styles and [this tweet by Sam](https://twitter.com/sam_ieatboyss/status/1262446864923648001) ;)
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments or by leaving kudos! Or you can check me out on twitter @darthpeachy

Rey could feel the sweat starting to drip off of her forehead and down her chest. The sun was at its highest point of the day and it was pushing down and burning her shoulders leaving new freckles and sunspots. 

It was Poe’s idea to go to the beach. On the hottest day of the year. Everyone was cursing him now as they fanned themselves with the magazines they brought or the towels they draped on top of their bodies to shield themselves from the heat. 

Rey leaned back on her lounge chair with her feet deep in the cool sand and listened to the waves. Thankfully, her water bottle was still chilled and she let it rest against her cheeks. With her eyes closed, she tried to look away from the sun to spare her eyes from the searing orange and red spots she’d see. When she opened them, she was met with a pair of caramel colored eyes staring back at her. Ben. Poe’s roommate. He’s so quiet. He always joins the group in their outings but Rey doesn’t think she’s ever heard him say more than a few words. Which doesn’t mean that she doesn’t like him. She likes him just fine. He smiles and laughs when the timing is right to laugh at a joke she’s said or will grab the next round of drinks whenever their glasses are empty. But she’s never really heard him talk. Like talk talk. He’s never opened up to her like the rest of them. He’s more reserved. Distant. It made him more intriguing. She wanted to know everything about him. The way he glared at her now made goosebumps prickle on her hot skin. 

The first time she met him, when he moved in with Poe years ago, she instantly felt an overwhelming feeling of heat move through her body. He was the most attractive man she’d ever seen. His dark hair and light eyes. His freckled pale skin that she’s been looking at all at the beach bared and on the verge of becoming sunburnt. His chest she swore was perfectly chiseled. Sometimes she thought she made him up. Or that he wasn’t that attractive and that she’d been looking at him through rose colored glasses. But sure enough the next time she’d see him she’d feel that same feeling all over again. She wonders if he knew he did it to her. Or if he felt the same. She ran her hands over her face to wake herself up. Of course he didn’t feel the same. 

She felt her stomach growl a little telling her it’s time for lunch. In the giant cooler they packed snacks and sandwiches and fresh fruit. She grabbed a bowl of berries to snack on while laying back in her chair. Ben followed her and grabbed a few slices of watermelon. 

She pops a few berries in her mouth and the juice bursts as she watches Ben run his finger along the green edge of the watermelon wedge. He looks up at her with hooded eyes as he slowly takes a bite, leaving a half circle cut in the pink flesh. His eyes are different than before. The caramel is gone and they’ve turned darker and deeper. His eyes are locked on her as he chews and swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. There’s some sweat that drips down his neck as he moves to take another bite. This time there’s a little bit of juice that runs down the corner of his mouth and down his chin. His tongue pokes out to lap it up and her breath hitches. 

The sun must’ve gotten to her head. He’s not really doing this. She’s imagining it. Right?

She feels her cunt start to throb as she watches him take another bite. Biting her lip she imagines for a second that he’s biting it. Then she blinks and snaps herself out of it. Using her magazine as a fan, she waves at her face vigorously. The sweat starting to secede with the little breeze she creates. She blinks again and moves her eyes to look at her friends. None of them are paying attention. They’ve moved down the beach to the water or they’re sleeping in the chairs away from Rey and Ben. 

She looks back at him and he’s finished his first slice. He nibbles on the rind until all the pink is gone and he wipes his lips with the back of his hand. She thinks about how sticky and sweet his lips must be. She’s stopped fanning herself. She’s too busy staring at him now. She feels that familiar heat that she usually feels when she’s around him and it starts to creep it’s way up through her limbs and into her core. She thanks whatever higher power that she’s wearing a bathing suit to catch her wetness. She looks down at her bikini bottoms and the loud 60s floral print and shifts her thighs. The friction causing a vibration to move through her. She breathes out deep and gets up grabbing her wrap and flip flops and making her way to the bathrooms. 

She doesn’t notice Ben followed her until she’s about to reach for the door of the one person bathroom and she feels hands grab her by the waist and turns her around to face him. Her bare stomach is pressed against his bare chest. She looks up at him and she forgets to breathe for a second. 

“Ben, what are you-“ she starts to say but then she’s cut off by Ben’s lips on hers and him pushing her back into the empty bathroom and locking the door behind him.

She was right before. His lips are sweet and sticky. He tastes like fresh, cold watermelon. She swears she just took a bite. 

He breaks the kiss but rests his head on hers. She feels dizzy. Where did this come from? But she’s not mad about it. 

They breathe into each other’s mouths trying to catch their breath. The last 30 seconds were a rush of lips and tongues and teeth and pushing doors. 

Rey moves her fingers over his jawline. Tracing his features as she looks up at him in a haze from the sun. 

“Rey, I’m sorry, I-“ Ben starts but Rey cuts him off by kissing him again. She moves her tongue in his mouth. The kiss is wet and needy. She smiles into it. She’s wanted this since the day she met him and she was going to take all that she could get now. 

She broke it off this time and he looks at her with a smirk on his face and asks, “You’re okay?” She takes his hand that’s holding her waist and moves it down towards the front of her bikini bottoms. She looks up at him before dipping their hands beneath the hem and he’s looking down but his breathing has faltered and hitched. She can feel his pulse in his wrist. Guiding his hand into her bottoms slowly, she moves them to her wet cunt. She moans when he touches her. His large hand gripping and holding her completely. 

“Does that feel okay?” She asks with a look in her eyes that’s playful and almost menacing. 

“You’re so wet. All because I ate some fruit in front of you?” He asks while she removes her hand and he leaves his in place, palming her and then slowly moving a finger inside of her. It slides in smoothly from how wet she is and she moans on his neck. 

“I’m always this wet for you, you've just never noticed it.” 

“Oh, baby, I’ve always noticed you. Since the first day I saw you.” He works his fingers inside of her while using the padding of his thumb on her clit. She whimpers into him. Forgetting that even though they’re behind closed doors they’re basically in public. Out on a public beach. She bites her lip to stifle another moan. She can feel her orgasm start to build tight in her belly. 

“Ben, I’m so close,” she somehow manages to get out in between labored breaths. 

“Come for me, come for me.” He pleads. And she opens her eyes and says, “No. No. I want you inside me when I come.” She looks up at him with her eyes dark and lustful. 

“Are you sure?” His eyes are wide, still moving his fingers through her wetness. 

“Ben, please I need your cock inside of me. Please.” She’s begging now and he immediately removes his hand and she pulls his swim trunks down his waist and his hard cock comes out of its restraints. She groans when she sees it. She’s thought about his cock a lot before. More than she’d like to admit out loud. It’s usually what fills her fantasies at night when she’s alone in bed ever since the day she met Ben. She’s thought about his cock a lot but she never imagined him being this  _ big.  _ She worries for a second about it fitting but then she doesn’t care. She needs him. She needs him inside of her. 

She takes him in her hand and he throws his head on her shoulder now as it’s his turn to moan for her. She runs her thumb over the tip where drops of precum are leaking. She wants to take him in her mouth. To feel him hit the back of her throat as she gags on him. She knows he’ll like it. He’ll call her a good girl. There’ll be time for that later. 

He quickly undoes the ties at her hips of her bikini bottoms and the bottoms drop to the floor. She gasps at her sudden nakedness as if she was wearing much before. “Wait,” he says and stops. She knows what he’s about to say and kisses him, “I’m on the pill and I’m clean, are you?” He nods in response and kisses her back. 

He runs his hands along her ass and down her thighs, gripping them and pulling her up so she can wrap one of her legs around his waist as he lines himself up and thrusts into her. They moan in unison at the feeling. 

“You’re so tight. So perfect.” Ben breathes with his face in her neck and his mouth on her probably forming purple bruises on her sunburnt skin. 

_ “Ben,”  _ she whimpers. Sex has never felt like this before for her. Even though it’s quick and sudden. It still feels incredible. He makes her feel so full. The way he moves and thrusts in and out of her she can feel through her whole body. 

“You’re such a good girl. Taking my whole cock, Rey. I’ve dreamed about this. Dreamed about you bouncing like this on my cock.” She nearly loses it when he says that. He’s dreamed about her like she has about him. She can’t believe it. 

“I’ve thought about you, too. At night when I touch myself,” she says as she moves her hand down to her clit, “I picture my hands and fingers are actually yours. I think about your big dick inside of me. I think about you kissing me everywhere, Ben.” 

_ “Rey,”  _ he says and she can feel his breathing start to become faster. He’s close and she is too. 

Now it’s her turn to tell him. “Come for me, Ben.  _ Come with me.”  _ He says her name again and she knows it’s coming. She feels her own build from her core. Radiating heat all around her until all of a sudden it hits her and she sees white behind her eyes and her fingernails grip hard into Ben’s back so hard that she knows she’s going to leave her mark on him. 

She feels him move into her sloppily a few more times before she feels him spill inside of her and it’s hot. He bites her neck softly as he comes and grunts into it. His hands still gripping onto her thighs. 

They linger there for a second. With him still inside of her and her holding onto him with her leg hooked onto him. He moves his face off of her neck and kisses her on the lips. His lips are swollen and bitten from her and hers must look the same from him. They kiss slowly and softly. Then he pulls out of her and she feels a sudden loss. She wishes she could feel that full all the time. She misses him inside of her already. He must sense it as he reaches down to the floor to grab her bikini bottoms and hands them to her because he says, “I promise next time I’ll take you out for dinner before grabbing you to fuck you in a public bathroom.” 

She blushes when he says next time. She ties her bottoms while keeping eye contact with him. “Next time?” She asks. 

He moves closer to her, grabbing her cheek with one hand, “I’ve been wanting you forever, if you think I’m going to let you go now, you’re crazy.” 

“Good,” she says as she runs her hands over his sweaty chest, “because I’ve been waiting for the day when you’d finally realize how crazy I am about you.” 

She kisses him and this time it’s quick and she moves back and he says, “We should get back out there. They’re probably wondering where we are.”

“Let them wonder.” She smiles into him. She has to remind herself to thank Poe for suggesting they come to the beach on the hottest day of the year. 


End file.
